


Somethin' To Talk About

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Swears. Slash.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: When Trip gets an idea in his head, sometimes he has no choice but to follow it through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Notes: This takes place early in the first season.  
  
Warnings: Swears. Slash.  


* * *

Trip let his back rest against the pile of cushions behind him, enjoying the warmth flowing from the body of the beautiful woman at his side. Sure, in an ideal world, that woman might not have been his friend Hoshi, but for some reason, he wasnâ€™t so worried about that right now. Maybe it was the drink. 

As soft music started, he smiled down at Hoshi, who was pressed close beside him on the small, plush couch. Too bad she was in uniform; these outfits were more utilitarian than fashionable. Heâ€™d kind of like to see her in a pretty dress, maybe something red, to match their surroundings. As his mama would say, bet she cleaned up real nice. 

Not that he was attracted to her, not as such. She was his friend, and sure, he knew she was attractive, but she really wasnâ€™t his type. Still, a bit more of this drink, and likely most anyone would be his type. 

Trip raised his glass and took another sip. The liquid burned warmth down his throat, and he lifted the clear glass before him and rested it on his knee, allowing the shimmering amber fluid to take the light. Damn, this stuff was good. Heâ€™d have to see about getting some bottles sent up to the ship. 

Dinner was long past, and theyâ€™d moved onto the entertainment portion of the evening. Their hosts, aliens who called themselves Durilia, had brought them into this theatre and coupled them off seemingly at random. Groups of two now sat inside a series of red curtained enclosures, each small, private warren set off from the next by what seemed to simply be flowing silk, but which in reality had to be something else, as it had amazing sound-deadening properties. He could clearly hear the performers on the stage before them, but damned if he could hear the folks sitting next to them, who couldnâ€™t have been more than a foot away. He knew that Malcolm and Travis had been seated to their left, with Jon and Tâ€™Pol to their right. He thanked his lucky stars that he was with Hoshi because somehow, he suspected that Jon and Tâ€™Pol most definitely were not enjoying the gentle buzz of the liquor, nor were they snuggled up together. He tried to smother a smirk: heâ€™d pay cash money to see what Malcolm and Travis were doing. 

A warm, spicy scent wafted past, and Trip inhaled deeply, feeling the effects of whatever it was go straight to his head. He heard Hoshi do the same, and she glanced up at him with a soft smile. Theyâ€™d likely pay for this in the morning, but tonight? Tonight he was just enjoying the ride. 

Drink in one hand, he touched her hair with the other. The feel of it was so different from his own, so smooth and straight, but quite thick. She nearly purred as he carded it through his fingers. 

With Hoshi, he felt comfortable. Theyâ€™d been developing a friendship over the last few months, and had even been spending time together, off duty. It probably helped that neither of them were particularly â€œmilitaryâ€, so theyâ€™d been able to break down the barriers of rank and so on, and get to the people underneath. That hadnâ€™t been the case with him and Malcolm. They were friends, of a sort, but there was still that â€œchain of commandâ€ thing in between them, even though, technically, he wasnâ€™t Malcolmâ€™s boss. Still, Malcolm intrigued him, and heâ€™d always been one for a challenge, so heâ€™d spent time on the man, trying to get him to loosen up. It hadnâ€™t been easy. He supposed he had Malcolmâ€™s military upbringing to blame for that one. And he could certainly understand the need for fraternization rules on a traditional ship, but this was a long-term mission, and Jon had told him that such rules were being relaxed for the duration. God, they could be out here for years, and it wasnâ€™t as if they really had a traditional command structure, despite the official ranks. 

If Malcolm was only willing to be friends with people of his same rank, that left himâ€¦ Trip did a quick thought check. That left him with no one. And damned if Trip would let him remain friendless; not on a mission that could last years. So lately especially, heâ€™d taken it as a bit of a personal mission to get the man to loosen the fuck up. Heâ€™d tried inviting him to movie nights â€“ thatâ€™d proved useless. Malcolm had either not attended or, on the one time he had, heâ€™d sat there stiffly, obviously not enjoying himself. So Trip had invited him to drinks â€“ now, that had ended up being promising. Not that they drank all the time or in excess or anything, but something about that sort of situation seemed to get Malcolm to unwind a bit. In fact, heâ€™d found heâ€™d enjoyed Malcolmâ€™s company more than heâ€™d expected to. The man was deadly attractive, and could be damn funny when he wanted to be, with a dry sense of humor that would sneak up on you at the oddest moments. Get a couple drinks in him, and he could really get you rolling. Actually, if he had to pick someone else to spend the evening with, other than Hoshi or Jon, at this point heâ€™d probably pick Malcolm. He wondered what Malcolm would be like with a bit of this drink in him? Funny, probably. Snarky, he was sure. And as always, completely unattainable. 

Speaking of drinks â€“ his was somehow, suddenly empty. He frowned at the glass, twirling it in his fingers. The stuff theyâ€™d been drinking had seemed innocuous at first, but two glasses in, it had hit him like a ton of bricks. And then heâ€™d lost track of how much heâ€™d had, but he could certainly use another. Hoshi, who was smaller than he, was probably worse off. She was leaning against his side, and he tucked his arm around her, pulling her in close. It had been a while since heâ€™d had someone at his side in that way. It felt good. It almost made him wish that he did want her in that way. Itâ€™d be fun. God, this drink was making himâ€¦

A server came by, nodding quickly as his red-clad hand placed another flask at their feet. Trip smiled his thanks. Fabulous.

The scene before them on the stage changed, and now it was two dancers, lovers meeting, swirling as soft gong-like sounds flowed around them. It was really quite beautiful. Peaceful. Wistful. Romantic. 

He heard Hoshi sigh beside him. â€œToo bad.â€

He turned his face down so he could see her. The lamplight was a soft caress against her skin, setting it off in golds and oranges. â€œWhatâ€™s too bad?â€ he asked. 

â€œToo bad youâ€™re gay.â€

Okay, that sort of ruined the mood. Trip sat up straighter. â€œExcuse me?â€

â€œOh, sorry,â€ Hoshi said, her words slurring a bit. She winced. â€œWas I not supposed to know that?â€

â€œNo,â€ Trip said, unsure of how to respond. â€œI mean, what?â€

Hoshi traced a gentle finger up his arm, sending chills across his skin. â€œI mean it. Youâ€™re cute. And I know youâ€™ve hooked up with alien babes, or you used to, before...â€ She sat up somewhat straight, seeming apologetic as she moved slightly away from him. â€œSorry, thatâ€™d make you bi, right?â€ She smiled, slumping against him again. â€œAnyway, too bad youâ€™re taken, one way or the other.â€

â€œWhat do you mean?â€

Hoshi stared up at him from beneath dark lashes. â€œYouâ€™ve got to realise that half the girls on ship want to scoop you.â€ She shrugged. â€œHell, Iâ€™d scoop you, but I like the friendship thing weâ€™ve developed.â€

Trip decided that playing along was probably his best option. He sank back into the pillows again. â€œIâ€™m taken, eh? Who by?â€

Hoshi slapped him lightly on the arm. â€œBy Malcolm, of course. Everybody knows that.â€ She settled further against him, face up, eyes a bit glazed. â€œLucky bastard,â€ she added under her breath as her lids fell shut. 

Trip stared down at her in surprise, and she emitted a soft snore. 

So, everyone on the ship thought he was gay, and that he and Malcolm wereâ€¦

Oh, shit. 

He sat up in shock, Hoshi falling across his lap as he moved. Malcolm. If half the ship thoughtâ€¦ Christ, what had Malcolm heard? And did heâ€¦ with all the extra attention that Trip had been spending on him lately...

Trip closed his eyes with a groan. 

x-x

Trip finished off the last of the bottle, then nudged Hoshi awake. As her eyes blinked open lazily, he bent down and whispered, â€œTime to go, sweetheart.â€ The show had ended a few minutes before, and they were due to return to Enterprise. 

Hoshi smiled up at him. He helped her sit, and as she did so, she reached with a gentle hand and caressed his cheek. She gave him a smoky look, although her eyes held a hint of amusement. â€œToo bad,â€ she said softly, repeating what sheâ€™d said earlier. Then she leaned forward and placed a kiss on that cheek. 

Trip felt the heat rising to his face and, caught in the moment, he grasped her hand, placing a kiss in its palm. He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat from quite nearby, and his eyes locked with Malcolm, who was standing at the opening to their enclosure. He could have sworn he saw the manâ€™s lip twitch as if he were smothering a smile, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. 

â€œCommander,â€ Malcolm said, all official now. 

â€œLieutenant,â€ Trip replied with a look that he hoped said, â€œthis isnâ€™t what it looks likeâ€, but which probably came across more as, â€œoh, damn.â€ Then he thought about what Hoshi had said, earlier, and he quickly looked away from Malcolm. Which probably made him seem even more guilty. Sighing, he shook his head in defeat. 

â€œWeâ€™re heading back to the ship,â€ Malcolm said. â€œWill you two be joining us?â€ 

When Trip finally met Malcolmâ€™s gaze again, he almost groaned. Malcolm was standing in the doorway, leaning languidly against one of the structureâ€™s supports. The lamplight cast his grey eyes into deep shadow, but the man was clearly amused. 

Using Tripâ€™s shoulder as a support, Hoshi pushed herself to standing. Malcolm, playing the gentleman, straightened and held out a hand to help her over the cushions. As she stepped toward him, graceful despite the drink, his eyes moved from her and back to Trip, one eyebrow raised. Only then did Trip look at Hoshi through clear eyes. Her hair, normally neatly pulled back, had partly fallen, and dark strands were flowing down her back and onto her face. Her uniform jacket was partly undone, exposing her black shirt â€“ he didnâ€™t even remember her having done that. She lookedâ€¦ well, she looked delightful, but she also looked as if sheâ€™dâ€¦ He ran a quick hand through his own hair, hoping for the best, but suspecting that he looked much the same as she did. 

As Hoshi exited the enclosure and stood, one hand on Malcolmâ€™s arm for support, Malcolm held out his other hand expectantly. He cocked his head to the side.

Pursing his lips, Trip reached forward and allowed Malcolm to help him up and out. As he settled beside them and made to move toward the exit, he heard Hoshiâ€™s voice and he turned back.

â€œDonâ€™t worry,â€ Hoshi whispered to Malcolm. She patted him on the arm, then ran her hand up his arm to the back of his neck, and up into his hair, ruffling it. She glanced at Trip for a moment before she returned her gaze to a surprised-looking Malcolm. â€œYou have nothing to worry about.â€ Then she smiled wistfully and, leaning in, gave Malcolm a quick kiss on the cheek. â€œGod, you guys are cute.â€ She brushed past them and began moving down the aisle. Trip could see Jon, Tâ€™Pol and Travis standing just at the base of the stairs, and Travis smiled when he caught sight of Hoshi. 

â€œWhat was that about?â€ Malcolm asked as they began walking, side by side, toward their crewmates. 

Trip glanced over. Malcolm was blushing, and looked a bit flustered. â€œIâ€™ll tell you later,â€ Trip said, trying to keep it short. 

â€œYes, indeed you will,â€ Malcolm replied with finality. And Trip then knew that he was up shitâ€™s creek, no paddle in sight. So he said the only thing that could possibly make any sense in this situation. 

â€œBring beer.â€ 

Because God knew, they were going to need it. 

x-x

Trip primped nervously in front of his mirror. Heâ€™d showered, shaved, and donned fresh clothing, why, he wasnâ€™t entirely sure, because this was just Malcolm coming over, right? Malcolm who had come over before. That same Malcolm. And yet somehow, everything was different. What Hoshi had said about them being together, that had changed things. This was a small ship, and there was no way to keep such gossip secret. Eventually, it always got back to the people involved. 

He was afraid of what Malcolm might have heard. Worse, of what Malcolm might think heâ€™d been doing these past weeks. 

He genuinely hadnâ€™t been hitting on him. Sure, the guy was attractive. In his past life, often just his type â€“ dark hair, light eyes, those Irish good looks that always got him, and the English accent certainly helped. So it wasnâ€™t as if he was blind. Heâ€™d just been â€“ well, he hadnâ€™t been thinking that way. Malcolm barely seemed approachable, and certainly was unattainable. The idea of Malcolm as â€“ no, impossible. Trip had simply been trying to break through that shell. Heâ€™d wanted a friend. Heâ€™d almost found one. And now? 

His chime went so he straightened up, tugging his shirt down as he approached the door. He stopped, hand hovering over the lock. Now or never. He triggered it open. 

Malcolm stood there, dressed informally, six-pack of beer in hand. Trip waved him in in a manner he hoped was casual, or at least not overtly strange. 

After giving him a piercing look, Malcolm settled himself in the desk chair and wordlessly held a beer bottle in his direction. Trip accepted it with a nod. He twisted off the cap as he sat down at the edge of his bed, taking a quick slug of the cold liquid. Leaning forward, he let the bottle dangle from two fingers as he locked gazes with his friend. He was unsure of how to approach the subject. Best be direct, then. 

â€œListen,â€ Trip said. â€œI wanted to tell you this before you hear it from someone else.â€ 

Malcolm looked â€“ Trip thought he looked amused, if he didnâ€™t know better. â€œAbout you and Hoshi?â€ Malcolm asked. 

â€œWhat?â€ Trip asked in surprise, sitting up straight. â€œOh, that? No.â€ He shifted uncomfortably. 

When Trip didnâ€™t continue, Malcolm said, â€œSoâ€¦â€

â€œSoâ€¦ Anyway.â€ Trip stared down at his beer. He swirled it. â€œHoshi told me thereâ€™s a rumor that Iâ€™m gay. That you and I, um, wellâ€¦â€ He looked up. â€œYou know.â€

â€œIndeed?â€ Malcolm asked, one eyebrow up. 

â€œYeah, and Iâ€¦â€ Trip hesitated, unsure of how to go on. He motioned with his bottle, his hands sculpting the words as he spoke. â€œI mean, I never, that wasnâ€™t what I was after.â€ He looked into Malcolmâ€™s eyes, trying to read them. â€œNot that I wouldnâ€™t, I mean, youâ€™re a very attractive guy, and if I thought that you, anywayâ€¦â€ He winced. â€œI think Iâ€™ll shut up, now.â€ Defeated, he took a swig of beer. 

Malcolm sat there for a moment. Reaching onto the desk, he pulled a bottle out of the pack and opened it, taking a slow sip before he said, â€œI have to admit, thatâ€™s not quite what I thought you were going to say.â€

Trip shrugged an apology, taking another swallow from his drink. 

â€œAnd I have to say, Iâ€™m sorry if ourâ€¦ relationship interfered with your ability to hook up with Hoshi.â€

Trip shook his head. â€œThatâ€™s not what Iâ€¦.â€ He frowned. â€œWhat?â€

Malcolm stood and, in one fluid motion, sat beside Trip. Arm brushing Tripâ€™s, thigh side by side with his, Malcolm looked down at the bottle in his hand. â€œCommander.â€ His lip quirked as he rephrased. â€œTrip.â€ He smiled. â€œIâ€™m glad you find me attractive.â€

â€œJesus, Malcolm.â€ Trip felt the heat rising to his cheeks. â€œI mean oh, right. I meanâ€¦â€

â€œMaybe we should,â€ Malcolm said in a soft voice, still not looking at the man beside him. He lifted the bottle and drank. 

â€œSorry?â€

â€œAfter all, the rumors are already out there.â€ Malcolm shrugged. â€œNo use denying, it would only make things worse.â€

Trip felt his heart rise into his throat. â€œHow much of that stuff have you had to drink, anyway?â€

Malcolm simply looked at him. 

God, this man was impossible to read unless he wanted you to do so. Unable to think of anything else, Trip sputtered out, â€œWhat about fraternization and all that?â€

â€œBugger it all. The rules have been officially relaxed for this mission.â€ Trip felt a hand on his thigh, heavy and hot, and Malcolm gave him a look that could only be interpreted as wicked. â€œPerhaps itâ€™s time we relaxed with them?â€

Trip forced himself to exhale. â€œReally?â€

â€œAfter allâ€¦â€ Malcolm said. 

Trip felt Malcolmâ€™s hand travelling up his thigh, drawing a line of heat in its path. 

Malcolm gave him a sly smile. â€œIf theyâ€™re going to talk anyway, shouldnâ€™t we give them something to talk about?â€ And with that, Malcolm kissed him. 

Trip was too shocked to respond. After a moment, he got over himself enough to know a good thing when he found it, and he responded in kind, letting his eyes fall shut as he fell into the moment. Malcolmâ€™s hand on his thigh, the feel of the manâ€™s lips against his own, the taste of beer andâ€¦ God, yes. 

He hadnâ€™t expected this, especially not from Malcolm. Showed what he knew. Obviously, he didnâ€™t know this man at all. 

About time he learned. 

x-x


End file.
